


Beware The Man Who Speaks In Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Described reader, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gaster doesn't show up until later sorry, It'll start out fluffy but oh dear there is going to be plenty of angst, M/M, Named Reader, Other, PTA Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can speak wingdings, Reader is Sassy, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, There's going to be PTA stuff, and some fluff, angst angst angst, nonbinary reader, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man who speaks in hands was your only friend since you were nine. You were never terrified of him, he was always there for you, even in your darkest days. But one day, he stopped coming. He stopped speaking to you. That was a month before the barrier broke. It's been a year, and you still haven't spoken to him since. But you're determined to speak to him once more. Then you meet a short, chubby skeleton, his tall, optimistic brother, and the mute ambassador. But with the rise of a monster hate group, will you ever find the man who speaks in hands again? Or will everything take a turn for the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Unique Friends

It's safe to say it's been a year now since the man who speaks in hands has contacted you. It was depressing, really, having a man no one else could see be your only friend. But, you enjoyed spending time with him. He was so nice to you, treating you with actual respect as a person. So far, you've been doing your best to get by with your crappy job as a receptionist, as well as trying to get out there and make some new friends. Oh yeah, did you forget to mention that monsters are a thing now since the barrier broke? You lived in the Monster District of your town, but you didn't want to take jobs from monsters, so you went to the Human District for your job. It wasn't the best, but it was good enough to pay the bills for your apartment. You liked to say you lived in a nice neighborhood. The monsters were always friendly, and they would always give you a small wave or a quiet "hello" whenever you walked around.

 

But enough of that. What were you doing again? Oh yes, you were going to Grillby's after a long, boring day of work. You've only been there a few times, but you came to love the burger and fries there. There was also a nice, relaxing atmosphere. You've played a few card games with the other customers there as well, and they all seemed very nice. Though Doggo was a bit hostile when you first came in, due to the reputation humans seem to have, he eventually relaxed around you around the third time you came in. But alas, you were simply acquaintances with all of them. You seemed to be lost in thought as you walked, because next thing you knew there was a loud, tall skeleton in front of you, and you crashed right into him.

 

"AH! HUMAN! I AM SO SORRY, I DID NOT SEE YOU!" The skeleton exclaimed, looking down at you from the ground with tears in his eye...sockets?

 

Right away, you could tell this guy was a cinnamon roll, too pure. Oh god, he's even tearing up, "H-Hey! It's quite alright, sir! I wasn't looking where I was going either."

 

The skeleton seemed to brighten up a little, holding out his gloved hand to you, which you took. With absurd strength, he pulled you up, nearly knocking you down again with the sheer strength. Jeez, this skeleton was _strong_. You brushed off your shirt and smiled, looking up at him, "Um. Thanks..?"

 

"IT WAS NO PROBLEM, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS HELPING OTHERS!" The skeleton posed proudly, his scarf blowing in the...wind? Wait. There wasn't any wind. Maybe it's magic, who knows.

 

There was the sound of fast footsteps as a short, chubby skeleton stopped behind The Great Papyrus, hunched over and panting with his hands on his knees. Behind him came a child, around ten years old or so, with a mop of brown hair and tan skin, wearing a blue and purple striped sweater. They seemed perfectly fine, going over to Papyrus and tugging on his glove to get his attention. Once he was looking at them, the child put their hands on their hips and tapped their foot like a mother, frowning.

 

"AH! I AM SORRY FOR RUNNING OFF, TINY HUMAN, SANS. I WAS JUST SO EXCITED TO GET THE ITEMS NEEDED TO MAKE THE PERFECT SPAGHETTI! I ALSO MADE A NEW HUMAN FRIEND! THIS IS...UM.."  
  


"The name's Vivien. Nice to meet you both, um...tiny human and Sans."

 

The child clapped their hands and smiled, finger-spelling their name. You smiled brightly, and signed back, **{Nice to meet you, F-R-I-S-K.}**

 

The child clapped their hands again in excitement and looked back at Sans who had straightened up, beads of sweat on his forehead. He gave you a lazy wave, his grin, you noticed, was strained. He obviously didn't trust you. You knew that look anywhere, you got it a lot more than you needed. You rubbed the back of your neck, looking between the three. Certainly a unique bunch, but you feel like you've seen this child before.

 

"It was nice to meet you three, but I better get going to Grillby's. I'm pretty hungry. Didn't have time to eat lunch at work." A look of disgust shone briefly on your face at the thought of your workplace. The men were pigs, always hitting on you and trying to get in your pants.

 

Sans chuckled, "i wish i could go with you, kiddo. shopping is boring."

 

"UGH! SANS! THAT PLACE IS SO GREASY AND..AND...GROSS! THEY DON'T EVEN SERVE SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus threw his hands up in the air ~~like he just doesn't care~~.

 

"heh. yeah, papyrus. it is pretty greasy, but tibia honest..."  
  


You didn't even let Sans finish his sentence, you and Papyrus both letting out a groan of annoyance while Frisk just clapped. Papyrus exchanged a glance with you, then looked over and grabbed Sans's hand, "COME ON, LAZYBONES! WE HAVE TO GET PASTA! OH, WAIT, I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! VIVIEN HUMAN, YOU SHOULD JOIN US FOR A SPAGHETTI DINNER WITH ALL OF OUR FRIENDS!"

 

You went silent, as well as Sans, and looked over to Papyrus, "Join you for spaghetti? Well..um...alright."

 

You knew you'd probably be feeling guilty for two years turning this sweet skeleton down, and he seemed pretty excited to have you join as he fumbled with a phone, wait, where did that come from? You decided not to question it as he handed it to you, "WE CAN EXCHANGE NUMBERS AND I CAN TEXT YOU THE TIME AND ADDRESS!"

 

"Oh. Alright." You handed your phone to him and added your contact simply as "Vivien", then took your phone back to see he had named his "THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

 

Ha. How cute. He's too pure for this world of hate. You shook your head with a small smile, "I best be off now. I promise I'll be there, though!"

 

"GOODBYE, VIVIEN HUMAN!"

 

"seeya, kid."  
  


**{Goodbye!}**

 

You laughed and waved, then walked off to Grillby's. You couldn't wait for tonight, really. The first human...er...monster contact you've had for a year. Maybe things were turning around for you, but you still wouldn't give up trying to speak to the man who spoke in hands. You froze right in front of the door, the familiar garbled language filling your head.

 

_**{I'll be waiting, my dear.}** _ ****

 


	2. Introductions are in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike my other work, I'll try to have a fixed updating schedule for this one. Oops. Speaking of my other work, I haven't dropped it, I promise. I'll be updating after making a few more chapters for this today.

You still couldn't get the damn words out of your head. That was Gaster, you knew it. You had called out for him a few times before giving up, going in and enjoying a nice meal. Now, you were getting ready. Nothing fancy, Papyrus had told you it'd be like a family dinner, which made some anxiety spike. You couldn't help but feel you were intruding on their family time, really. Oh well. If you didn't show up, you'd probably hurt the small ray of sunshine's feelings. You combed your fingers through your messy blonde and purple hair. You had dyed a few streaks of purple into it because you were bored, honestly. Plus, you loved the color purple.

 

With a simple grey hoodie, some ripped jeans, and your usual, black and white DC's, you left the apartment, not bothering to lock it. Your neighbors all happened to be monsters, due to the lack of humans in the area. Many resented monsters in your town, and it was pretty damn annoying. But oh well, as long as they didn't bother you or others, you wouldn't complain. With a small sigh, you made your way out of the building and onto the slightly busy streets. It was 5 PM, and you reread the text Papyrus sent you, trying to remember the address. You began your small walk, you didn't really have a car because of the lack of money, it was only used for bills and necessities, since you weren't one to buy things you didn't just want.

 

Soon enough, you stood in front of a brown house, wait, was that snow on the roof? And Christmas decor? You decided not to question it and simply knock on the door. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your hands getting clammy and gross. Ugh. You were brought out of your thoughts when the door opened, and there stood a tall white goat monster. You already felt more comfortable, she just had that motherly feeling radiating from her. She smiled and opened the door a bit more, "Hello, my child. Who are you?"

"O-Oh. Um. I'm Vivien, Papyrus's friend," You smiled nervously, clutching your phone in your pocket for dear life.

 

"Oh! Come in, come in. Papyrus was speaking of you earlier, my child." She moved out of the doorway so you could come inside.

 

Once you did, you were nearly pushed to the ground by a small child hugging you so fast, "H-Holy-! Oh. Heya, Frisk."

 

The child grinned and began quickly signing, so fast you almost couldn't keep up. But your friend, the man, has done this before when he was nervous. It was really funny, honestly. You smiled and nodded, the goat woman closing the door and looking on slightly confused, not able to keep up. You just pat Frisk's head, "Calm down, bud. I don't think Miss...?"

 

"Ah! Forgive me. I am Toriel."

 

"I don't think Miss Toriel can keep up with how fast you're signing."

 

The child had a surprised look that you could read that fast, but they quickly signed, then pointed to Toriel, **{A-U-N-T.}**

 

"Miss Toriel is your aunt? That's great," you smiled and stood from your crouched position, "Do you happen to know where Papyrus is?"

 

"I AM HERE, VIVIEN HUMAN!" Strong arms pulled you into a hug, lifting you up.

 

You were utterly surprised, "W-Whoa there Papyrus- You're sorta squeezing the air out of me-!"

 

Papyrus set you down, "Oh! I am sorry, Human Vivien!"

 

"I-It's quite alright, Papyrus." You took a few greedy gulps of air, then straightened up, "So...Um...who else is here...?"

 

"OH! SANS, UNDYNE, ALPHYS, ASGORE, METTATON, FLOWEY, AND CHARA!"

 

"Oh..." You paused, you've heard of three of those names, but which ones?

 

Alphys, Asgore, and Mettaton! Those were the three. Alphys was the royal scientist, Asgore, the _king_ of monsters, and Mettaton, a global monster superstar. Frisk brightened up and gripped your hand tightly, running off into the next room, where Sans, a fish lady, Alphys, Asgore, Mettaton, a potted flower, and another child sat. The child looked up at you, their red eyes shocking you. How was that even possible to have those colored eyes? Their hair was styled the same way as Frisk's, aside from it being Auburn, and they had pale skin and rosy cheeks. A green and yellow striped sweater hung loosely on their frame, but they somehow looked...intimidating.

 

Frisk clapped loudly, gaining everyone's attention, then began to sign, pointing at everyone respectively, **{That's U-N-D-Y-N-E, A-L-P-H-Y-S, A-S-G-O-R-E, D-A-D, F-L-O-W-E-Y, and C-H-A-R-A. Everyone, this is V-I-V-I-E-N.}**

 

"...A new punk around, eh," the fish lady, Undyne, strolled up to you and cracked her knuckles, grinning, "This'll be FUN!"

 

"U-Um...Undyne...I don't th-think you should i-intimidate them l-like that...!"

 

You just gave Undyne an amused look, holding out your hand, "So, you're Undyne? If you didn't know, I'm Vivien, nice to meet ya."

 

Undyne looked shocked for a moment, before quite literally _crushing_ your hand with her grip and shaking it wildly, "I LIKE THIS PUNK! THEY'RE FEARLESS!"

 

_Well, not quite fearless, but oh well._

 

Undyne pulled her hand away and sat back down beside Alphys, while you cradled your what felt like broken hand to your chest, "Yyyyyikes."

 

The flower just scoffed, "Really? I think they look pretty stupid. Cradling their hand like it's some baby."

 

The child next to the flower held up a spray bottle and pulled on it, making the flower get a face full of water. It hissed loudly and turned away, "CHARA STOP IT-!"

 

"Not until you learn to be nice, you imbecile."

 

Sans visibly tensed, sweat running down his skull as he stared at the child and flower. You slid over to the short skeleton and waved a hand in front of his face, catching his attention. You lowered your voice, "Are you okay, Sans?"

 

"perfectly fine. never better. i need to...use the bathroom! yeah, that's right. the bathroom."

 

Just like that, Sans disappeared before your eyes, leaving you _very_ shocked, confused, and interested in how he did that. Oh well. You shrugged and turned back to them. They all seemed like a unique bunch, going back to speaking with each other after a few greetings and an apology from Alphys about Undyne. There was a crash from the kitchen, making everyone pause as Papyrus screamed a, "DINNER'S READY!"

 

You shook your head and sighed. What an odd group of friends. They all seem so...important, though. You remember where you've seen Frisk from, and you know you've seen Chara holding that flower too on TV. Frisk is the monster ambassador, Chara being their supposed cousin. But something about Chara was...different. You just couldn't put your finger on it. You shrugged again and followed everyone out to the dining room, where plates of food were laid out in the middle, and chose a seat in between Toriel and Chara.

 

There was a feeling you couldn't describe, though. Like something was to come in the future. But you ignored it, deciding to take the time to enjoy the food that was set out for everyone and making a plate, like everyone else. You couldn't help but feel insignificant though. They were all important, you came to realize, as you remembered you've seen them all on TV. They were famous. You were just...you. Ordinary Vivien with the old, boring looks, clothes, job.

 

_You are nothing._

 

_Don't say that, I'm...I'm something._

 

_You're worthless. Nobody likes you. You don't deserve to interact with these people. They're more important, better than you. **Y o u d o n ' t m a t t e**_ **_r_.**

 

And you knew that the voice in your head was right. You were nothing. You didn't matter. You didn't notice that your grip on a fork had tightened, hands starting to shake slightly. You didn't notice that Toriel had turned to speak with you, and instantly noticed something was wrong. You didn't notice that Chara and Flowey were both staring at you, Chara with something that couldn't be identified, and Flowey with a look of disgust. You didn't notice that everyone seemed to notice the concern radiating off of Toriel, and watched you.

 

**_You are nothing. You do not matter. You are worthless._ **

 

You dropped your fork and bit your lip as hard as possible, a small bead of blood showing as you stood, "I...I need to go to the bathroom."

 

Everyone watched as you left the room, hands still shaking and blood running down your lip. Frisk got up and silently followed you, Chara as well. They both exchanged glances, following you up the stairs to the bathroom where you walked in and slammed the door shut, pressing your back to the door and sliding down it.

 

"I am something. I matter. I am not worthless." You murmured to yourself.

 

Fuck. You had forgotten to take your medicine. You pulled out the bottle of pills and went to the sink, opened the bottle, and took out two pills. You popped them in your mouth and swallowed, wincing at the taste. Disgusting. You turned on the sink and cupped your hands, getting some water and putting it in your mouth to wash the taste of the pills away before swallowing. With a sigh, you turned off the sink and opened the door, only to be greeted by the two kids.

 

Well. This is awkward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied you don't get fluff. I'm such an Edgelord I changed my mind and gave you angst.


	3. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll because I have so many ideas holy nuGGETs.  
> Oops.  
> My tumblr is http://xxgorydemisexx.tumblr.com/  
> have fun  
> i promise not to have any angst this chapter

You stared at the two for a long moment before finally speaking, "Um. Sorry about that. I had to...take some medication....Because I forgot."

 

Why were you telling a couple of ten year old's this? You have no idea. Maybe it's the fact that they seem more wise than they should be for their age, or just the fact that Frisk being around just makes you more relaxed. You weren't sure, honestly. But Frisk simply took your hand with a bright smile, while Chara took the other with an emotionless expression, and they both led you back to the dining room. You sat and made yourself comfortable, fidgeting from the realization there were eyes on you.

 

"I'm...um...sorry about that. I had to...do something, real quick."

 

Toriel put a hand on your shoulder, "It is alright, my child. We understand."

 

And with that, everyone returned to what they were doing, thankfully. You began to eat, pausing when it came to the spaghetti. Somehow, Papyrus made the noodles under cooked and burnt at the same time. You didn't even understand how that could work, but like Papyrus's scarf blowing in wind that didn't exist, you just blamed magic for that. Oh yes, you still ate Papyrus's spaghetti, it actually tasted good for being burnt and under cooked. You didn't even bother with the glitter, seeing as it was somehow _edible_. When Papyrus asked what you thought of his spaghetti, you replied with, "Best spaghetti I've had in months."

 

It's true. Last time you attempted to make spaghetti, you nearly set the kitchen on fire. You were not a good cook. Probably the reason you only ate ramen, cereal, and other things that were simply microwavable/easy to make. It wasn't the best, but you did eat out more often than not, and there was some pretty damn good food. You honestly wished you could cook, but fuck that. You were way too lazy to try and you didn't want to set your apartment on fire.

 

After everyone had ate, Papyrus literally _begged_ you to join everyone for a movie night. You being you, gladly accepted. You didn't know how exactly the night would go, but you could only hope for the best. Once everyone was situated, Papyrus held up a case, which featured Mettaton posing on the front. You've never really seen a Mettaton movie, hopefully they're good... Undyne, Chara, Flowey, and Sans (who you don't remember returning) let out a collective groan of annoyance.

 

"Papyrus, we've seen this one nearly one hundred times, and it's always the first one we watch!" Undyne slammed her fist on the coffee table from the cocoon of blankets she and Alphys were wrapped in.

 

"I UNDERSTAND THAT, BUT THE VIVIEN HUMAN MIGHT NOT HAVE SEEN IT!"

 

"I've...actually never seen a Mettaton movie?"

 

Mettaton himself came racing towards you, cupping your face, "You've never seen one of my movies, darling? Oh dear! What a miserable life you must be living!"

 

The robot made a dramatic pose, then ordered Papyrus to put the movie in right away, a fire in his eyes. Papyrus obediently started up the movie and sat back, vibrating with excitement as Mettaton pulled Frisk over to you both. You were confused, why was he making a big deal about it? Undyne, Chara, and Flowey all seemed annoyed, while Sans was...sleeping. He really was a lazybones. Heheheh. You leaned back against the couch from your position on the floor, slightly confused as the movie started.

 

Apparently it was about a man going off to war, but he had to leave his love behind. Wait. Was that Mettaton's butt? What the fuck? You just shook your head and continued watching this...unique...movie. You were nearly asleep when a certainly...saucy...part came up, Mettaton covering Frisk's ears while you covered their eyes. You wished you could curl up into a ball, turning away from the movie with your face a bright red, "Mettaton what the fu--uuurick."

 

"Oops? The viewers wanted saucy scenes, they got it. It's over now, though." You both uncovered Frisk's eyes and ears, turning back to the movie.

 

Let's just say your face was still a bright red, and Frisk could guess what had happened. Though that didn't phase them. The young child turned to you and poked you, grabbing your attention quite easily. They grinned up at you and smiled, **{I lost my phone number, can I have yours?}**

 

"Mettaton your child just flirted with me."

 

"I can see that, darling."

 

"Is that normal for Frisk to do?"

 

"Perfectly normal."

 

"Why?"

 

"It just happens."

 

"Okay."

 

You finally shut up, and the movie, thank god, finally ended with Papyrus chattering about it, and speaking of true love. This was certainly not a family friendly movie, you knew that. With that, Alphys suddenly stood and pulled out a whole array of fucking _anime._ What the fuck? Were you guys going to seriously watch two hours of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie? Yes. Yes you were. And you were _excited_. You haven't seen it in forever, and oh dear lord, you loved that anime like no other. It was your favorite, no, not just your favorite. Your ultimate favorite. With this...you spent the next two hours getting excited over an anime with Alphys and Undyne. When you finally looked at your phone, you flinched to see that nearly everyone was asleep because well, it was nine. You were guessing they were all really tired.

 

You stood and brushed yourself off, looking over the array of sleeping monsters and stepping over them, picking up your hoodie that you had discarded earlier on due to it becoming hot. You pulled it on and turned to go to the door.

 

"hey bud, where do you think you're going?"

 

You froze and yelled out by accident, **{** **Holy fuck!}*** _ **  
**_

And there stood Sans, standing a short ways away from you with a hand outstretched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you're a good cook i'm just a dick to the reader can't you see  
> more angst is coming next chapter or two buckle your seatbelts and keep your arms and legs in the ride  
> or don't  
> but you probably should because that's safe  
> * - things in {} are spoken in wingdings just a reminD E r  
> i had to fix this shit and it pissed me off for a while


End file.
